Inori : Sebuah Doa
by Kurotsune Ruuka
Summary: Canon / Kaulah cahayaku, kaulah duniaku, kaulah jiwaku. Tetapi kau pergi dan semua itu terenggut dariku. Hanya satu doaku, kembalilah. / Shu x Inori and slight Shu x Ayase / RnR? :3


**.**

**A Guilty Crown Drabble**

**.**

**Warning! : Canon. Shu x Inori. Slight Shu x Ayase.**

.:.

_Ialah cahayaku, ialah duniaku, ialah jiwaku_

_Semua itu terengut dariku bagaikan debu yang tertiup angin_

_Hilang dalam sekejap_

_Ia meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan, menghancurkan duniaku,_

_Dan membunuhku_

_Hanya satu doa yang kupunya, _

_kembalilah._

.:.

**Inori : Sebuah Doa**

**Kurotsune Ruuka ©****2013**

**Disclaimer : Guilty Crown ©**** Production I.G.**

**Enjoy! ;]**

* * *

Sepasang mata beriris _ruby_ menatap kosong keluar jendela berbingkai kayu –ke arah tumpukan salju putih yang tak ternoda di luar sana. Kedua mata itu seolah-olah tengah memandang sesuatu di kejauhan, tetapi tidak. Kedua mata itu seolah-olah tengah menunggu munculnya sebuah sosok di kejauhan, tetapi sebenarnya tidak. Ia mengerjap. Hembusan nafas berat ia keluarkan. Ya, sepasang bola mata indah itu tak mampu menangkap cahaya. Sepasang iris _ruby_ itu tak mampu lagi untuk memandang betapa indahnya dunia –tetapi, sayang sekali dunianya telah lama sirna, jadi itu bukan masalah besar lagi baginya. Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah pada dinding yang terasa dingin. Kedua matanya terpejam erat.

Gadis itu. Ya, dia tak akan pernah menyentuh pria itu lagi dengan penuh kehangatan. Dia tak akan pernah memeluknya lagi –memancarkan kehangatan yang membahagiakan itu lagi. Dia tak akan pernah berada di sampingnya lagi ketika pria itu sedih maupun senang. Tak akan pernah. Karena gadis itu telah lama pergi –meninggalkan semua yang ada di dunia fana ini.

Tok. Tok.

Sebuah pintu berbahan kayu diketuk beberapa kali. Pria itu mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ya, masuk saja." Ketika daun pintu itu perlahan bergeser dan akhirnya terbuka, muncul sesosok gadis berambut _brunette_ yang mengenakan mantel merah. Kedua alisnya bertaut ketika melihat pria itu. Sedih. Itulah ekspresi yang ia kenakan di wajahnya ketika menatap pria itu. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah pria berambut cokelat tersebut.

"Shu, apa kau memikirkan Ino–" kata-kata gadis itu terpotong ketika tangan besi Ouma Shu –sang pahlawan yang berhasil mengatasi _ Fourth Apocalypse_– hampir meremukkan dinding di belakangnya. Begitu keras hentakkan tangannya seolah ia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata gadis itu –Ayase Shinomiya, seorang mantan pengemudi _Endlave_ handal yang kini menyibukkan diri untuk mengurus teman terkasihnya, Shu.

"Aku mohon Ayase, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tak butuh rasa kasihanmu," suara datar dan dingin Shu membuat bulu roma siapapun yang mendengarnya bergidik. Di balik suara itu tersimpan beragam perasaan yang menghantuinya. Penyesalan. Kesedihan. Keputusasaan. Kesepian. Sesak rasanya menanggung semua perasaan tak mengenakkan itu sendirian. Ayase tak bergeming untuk sesaat. Ia dapat merasakan aura berat yang dimiliki Shu saat ini. "Baiklah. Tetapi aku ingin kau tahu, aku akan selalu ada ketika kau butuh. Telepon aku kalau ada sesuatu," ujar Ayase sambil tersenyum –meski ia tahu senyumnya tak kan pernah terlihat oleh Shu. Gadis itu melangkah keluar dengan kakinya yang disangga oleh besi-besi putih –teknologi berkembang sangat pesat hingga membuat gadis itu mampu berjalan kembali di atas kedua kakinya setelah sempat duduk di kursi roda.

Blam.

Ketika pintu itu telah tertutup, semua tenaga di kaki Shu seolah menghilang. Ia berangsur duduk di lantai kayu yang dingin dan keras. Sebuah helaan nafas panjang ia keluarkan sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya –menguburkannya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

_Hei, Inori. Ketika saat itu kau tak menyelamatkanku dengan mengambil semua _Void_ dan virus _Apocalypse_ untuk pergi bersamamu, mungkinkah kau masih ada di sini? Mungkinkah kau masih di sampingku?_

Trak.

Sebuah benda jatuh dari saku celana Shu ketika ia berusaha menghapus genangan air yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Sebuah benda mungil berwarna merah –jepit rambut yang selalu dikenakan Inori ketika gadis itu masih berada di dunia ini. Kedua tangannya meraba-raba daerah sekitar tempatnya duduk. Dan ketika tangan pucatnya telah mendapatkan benda itu, ia menggenggamnya dengan erat –menggunakan tangan berdaging dan berbungkus kulit, tangan yang masih memiliki sedikit kehangatan meskipun hati pemiliknya telah mati dan menjadi sedingin es. Tangan besi milik Shu ikut menggenggam erat benda mungil tersebut –seolah benda tersebut adalah jantungnya yang sangat berharga, seolah ia dapat mati tanpa benda tersebut.

"Inori."

_Hei, Inori. Jika saja kita bertemu di dalam keadaan yang benar-benar berbeda, aku yakin kau masih ada di sini saat ini. Aku yakin kau tak akan bertemu kematian secepat itu. Aku yakin kau tak harus menderita karenaku._

Krak.

Genggaman Shu yang terlalu erat menyebabkan sedikit retakan pada benda mungil berwarna merah di tangannya. "Inori, meskipun aku tak percaya Tuhan, tetapi saat ini aku berharap Tuhan akan mengabulkan keinginanku untuk bertemu denganmu. Sekali ini saja," ujar Shu dengan penuh perasaan. Air mata menetes di lantai kayu yang ditempati Shu. Permintaan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh Shu –permintaan tak masuk akal laki-laki itu seolah mendapat jawaban. Kelopak matanya terasa berat. Badannya terasa lemas dan tak bertenaga seolah semua energinya telah dikuras. Shu jatuh tertidur di atas lantai kayu yang lembab dan dingin. Dan dari situlah, Tuhan mengabulkan permohonan tulus Shu –doa penuh perasaan sang pahlawan.

.

.

.

* * *

_Dimana aku?_

_Hanya ada kegelapan menyelubungi. Oh tunggu dulu, bukankah ini adalah hal yang biasa bagiku? Sudah berapa lama aku tak melihat cahaya? Lima, tujuh, atau sepuluh tahun? Ah, ternyata sudah selama itu aku tak melihat cahaya. Sudah selama itu aku tak melihatmu, cahayaku –orang terkasih yang bersinar menyinari hari-hariku yang kelam dahulu. Dan kini saat kau sudah tak ada lagi, aku benar-benar tersesat dalam kegelapan –untuk kasusku, aku tersesat dalam dua kegelapan, kegelapan dalam arti sebenarnya dan kegelapan dalam arti lain. Akankah aku terus berjalan tak tentu arah di dalam kegelapan?_

_Sebuah sinar menyilaukan muncul di kejauhan. Aku dapat melihatnya. Tunggu, ini tidak mungkin. Aku tak mungkin dapat melihat cahaya –maksudku, aku buta dan bahkan dengan teknologi saat ini, dokter tak dapat menyembuhkan kedua mataku. Dokter bilang tidak ada yang salah dengan bagian-bagian mataku maupun syaraf mata. Dokter bilang mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan _Void Genome_ yang masih menjadi misteri. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? _

_Tanpa sadar, aku berjalan mendekati asal cahaya seolah-olah cahaya itu merupakan penunjuk jalan bagiku yang telah lama tersesat dalam kegelapan. Seolah-olah cahaya itu sengaja datang untuk menjadi pembimbing yang menerangi jalanku. Seiring dengan langkahku yang mendekati cahaya, aku dapat melihat cahaya itu mulai membentuk sebuah sosok manusia. Semakin dekat, aku mulai dapat melihat sesosok gadis. Semakin dekat, aku mulai dapat melihat sebuah wajah yang familiar. Semakin dekat dan dekat, aku melihat sosok utuh dari cahaya itu. Gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut tersenyum lemah. Inori._

_Keajaiban? Apakah Tuhan ingin membuktikan ia benar-benar ada? Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memeluk gadis itu –memeluk dengan sangat erat dan tak ingin melepaskannya karena aku takut ia akan pergi lagi. "Inori, aku dapat bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku... perasaanku kini tak dapat digambarkan oleh kata-kata, kau tahu?" gumamku dalam pelukanku dengannya. Aku berbisik lirih pada Inori yang masih terdiam. Gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut membalas pelukanku. Kehangatan itu. Aku dapat merasakan kembali kehangatan yang telah lama terengut dariku. Aku tersenyum mengingat semua hal yang tak mungkin kini sedang terjadi. Aku tersenyum karena Inori kini ada di pelukanku lagi. Aku tersenyum karena ternyata masih ada keajaiban. Doaku terjawab. Terima kasih._

.

.

.

* * *

Kriiet.

Sebuah pintu kayu terbuka. Gadis itu memilih untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangan karena tak ada jawaban ketika setelah ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Ketika sepasang iris violet itu menyapu setiap sudut ruangan, ia tak dapat menemukan sesosok laki-laki yang memiliki satu tangan besi. Sepasang kakinya yang disangga platina melangkah mendekati jendela besar ruangan tersebut. Ia terkejut mendapati seorang laki-laki terbaring tak berdaya di atas lantai lembab dan dingin.

"Shu! Apa yang telah terjadi?" pekik Ayase yang langsung duduk di lantai untuk mengecek Shu. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Shu untuk memastikan bagaimana suhu tubuh laki-laki itu. Dingin. Suhu tubuh Shu telah menurun drastis dari suhu tubuh orang normal –pasti tergeletak di lantai lembab dan dingin yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperti itu. Gadis itu tampak sangat khawatir –gurat-gurat kecemasan terukir jelas di wajahnya yang jelita. Ia meraih tangan Shu yang masih asli. Dingin yang bagaikan es menjalar ke tangan gadis itu. "Bertahanlah sebentar, Shu. Aku akan segera mencari pertolongan," ujar Ayase sambil mencoba berdiri. Tetapi tiba-tiba kedua tangan Shu menarik tangannya. Seketika ia jatuh tersungkur sambil memeluk Shu yang tak sadarkan diri.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Kukira terjadi sesuatu yang serius padamu!" pekik Ayase sebal dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Ia tak dapat melepaskan diri karena kedua tangan Shu melilit badannya –memeluk erat gadis itu dalam kedua tangannya.

"Inori, jangan pergi lagi." Ucapan Shu membuat ekspresi Ayase berubah drastis dalam seketika. Gadis itu terdiam –ia tampak sedih bercampur iba. Gadis itu menyerah –ia tak berusaha kabur lagi dari pelukan Shu, malahan ia membalas pelukan laki-laki itu. Gadis itu dapat merasakan betapa Shu mencintai Inori, betapa Shu tak menginginkan Inori pergi, betapa Shu berharap gadis itu masih ada di sini, dalam pelukannya. Ayase membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Shu. Ia tak sanggup lagi melihat Shu seperti ini. "Anggaplah aku Inori jika itu dapat menyembuhkan semua lukamu."

.

.

.

Aku tak ingin melepaskanmu lagi, Inori.

**Inori : Sebuah Doa – End.**

* * *

Owari desu~ sebuah drabble yang geje, tapi ini sebagai penyalur perasaan dan pikiran yang lagi buntu tingkat dewa. Hmm, apa ya... Karena melihat fandom GC ini terlampau sepi, saya tidak mengharapkan yang muluk-muluk seperti review atau fav, dibaca saja rasanya sudah senang. Tapi tentu saya akan sangat senang jika readers sekalian mau memberi saya feedback ;)

Ja mata ne.


End file.
